Three studies are planned to develop and evaluate a behavioral smoking cessation program for pregnant women. Study 1, now complete, examined the comparative physiological effects and aversiveness of 4 aversive smoking procedures less toxic than rapid smoking--normal paced aversive smoking and taste satiation, both requiring smoke inhalation, and two smoke holding procedures requiring no inhalation. Healthy nonpregnant female volunteers were subjects. Results showed significant changes in heart rate, systolic and diastolic blood pressure and alveolar carbon monixide levels only for normal paced aversive smoking and taste satiation. Significant changes were similar in magnitude and form to those observed following normal smoking. Results showed both noninhalation procedures to produce significantly less intense physiological changes. Study 2, now in progress, will compare the clinical efficacy of taste satiation, the inhalation procedure found most aversive in Study 1, with the most practical of the two less aversive and less reactive noninhalation procedures. Again, healthy nonpregnant female volunteers will serve as subjects. Study 3 will pilot-test a behavioral smoking cessation program for the pregnant smoker that combines nonsmoking skill training and the aversive smoking procedure offering the optimal combination of safety and effectiveness. Healthy pregnant volunteers will serve as subjects.